Su mas ferviente amante
by Alexandrina Romanov
Summary: Pasaron siete años desde que Carina hizo participe a Severus de sus sentimientos mediante una carta, ahora ella está de vuelta y como antaño volverá de cabeza el mundo del temible profesor de pociones. Solo queda esperar que asuman sus sentimientos y no mueran en el proceso. Continuación de "Su mas ferviente admiradora".
1. El plan

Dumbledore debía cumplir su promesa, una promesa que había hecho a Lily muchos años antes, por lo que con un suspiro escribió su carta y la envió con una lechuza, esperaba que ella tuviera razón, aunque seguramente la tendría, si no ella no se lo habría pedido, aún recordada ese día como si fuera ayer, porque fue tan inolvidable como el mismo Voldemort.

* * *

 **Flashback, año 1975**

Estaba en su oficina cuando escuchó que alguien tocó su puerta, la abrió y se encontró a Severus y a una Lily muy nerviosa, ella se presentó algo alterada y pidió hablar con él a solas, por su comodidad él accedió.

— No sé por donde empezar...

— ¿Que tal por el principio, querida? — Ella lo miró mordisqueándose el labio mientras buscaba por donde empezar, él esperó con paciencia.

— Yo... bien, lo que le diré es una absoluta locura, pero es la verdad, entiendo si no me cree pero si gusta puede usar la legeremancia conmigo, pero escúcheme hasta el final, por favor.

Asintió prometiéndose escucharla, quedó impactado ante lo que dijo, pero quedó convencido al ver sus pensamientos, la pobre se veía desesperada por su petición.

— Por favor, prométame que la traerá a Hogwarts, su nombre es Carina Sayre, por favor.

— Comprendo, tienes mi palabra de que lo haré.

* * *

Estaba escuchando _I hate myself for loving you_ cuando escuchó a Mari trasteando en el ático, sonrió al escuchar algo caerse y la volteó a mirar cuando la oyó acercarse. — ¿Puedo preguntar que es esto? — Dijo Mari abriendo una caja y sacando su varita de madera de cedro de 32 centímetros y fibra de corazón de dragón que ella había guardado ya hacía siete años en el expreso para nunca volverla a usar.

— ¿Un palo? — Ella la miró no muy impresionada, mierda, ella la conocía mejor que nadie, pero era muggle. Para "mejorar las cosas" una lechuza llegó en ese momento dejando el pergamino sobre el mesón para luego irse, Mari se abalanzó y abrió la carta antes de que Lyra pudiera reaccionar leyéndola en voz alta.

— _"Señorita Sayre:_

 _Espero que se encuentre bien, recuerdo que hace un año en medio la guerra usted me ofreció su ayuda, habría sido usted una gran adición a la orden del Fénix, pero lastimosamente quedó atrapada en Rumania durante su desarrollo. Quisiera cobrar ese favor, Hogwarts fue reconstruida, pero me temo que ha sido imposible encontrar una profesora de estudios muggles, quisiera que usted tomara ese puesto, ha vivido mucho tiempo entre ellos por lo que los entiende tanto como pueden ser comprendidos, por todo lo que ha pasado durante el último par de años, quisiera que todos comprendan a los muggles como si lo fueran._

 _No la molesto mas._

 _Albus Dumbledore - Director del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts._

 _Pd: Si acepta, como si no, ¿Podría enviarme esos caramelos muggles que me envió en navidad? Me temo que he vuelto locos a los elfos con su búsqueda infructuosa."_

A medida que ella iba leyendo la carta Mari la iba fulminando con la mirada y Lyra se iba poniendo cada vez mas pálida.

— Veamos ¿Un "palo"? ¿Una lechuza mensajera? ¿Señorita Sayre? ¿Guerra? ¿Orden del Fénix? ¿Hogwarts? ¿Estudios muggles? ¿Escuela de magia y hechicería? Te sugiero que empieces y mas te vale que la respuesta sea buena.

Duró toda la tarde explicándole que su nombre no era Lyra Black, sino Carina Lyra Sayre, una bruja que en su momento estudio en Hogwarts, que usaba varita y que los magos usaban lechuzas, que todas las cosas raras que pasaron en el ultimo año fueron producto de la segunda guerra mágica y que la orden del fénix eran los buenos, también que los no mágicos eran muggles.

Le daría crédito a su mejor amiga, se lo tomó con calma, aunque se enojó con ella porque _"usando el biditi baditi boom"_ se hubiera ahorrado las tareas hogareñas. Luego vieron unas cuantas fotos y Mari sacó una en la que Severus aparecía con ella presentando una poción.

— ¿Así que este el susodicho maestro que te traía de cabeza durante toda la secundaria? Ustedes le dicen secundaria ¿No? — Mari se encogió de hombros y comenzó a mover la foto de lado a lado para darle perspectiva.

— No esta mal, es sexy, con ese aire de _soy un hombre refinado pero juega conmigo gatita y te haré cosas muy malas_ , vale, no es muy guapo, pero tiene carácter, aunque si sonriera y se quitara la sotana* — Lyra la miró horrorizada y Mari le guiñó un ojo. — No me molestaría darle un buen repaso, o dos. — No creía que ella se refiriera al ámbito académico y Mari arqueó las cejas de forma sugerente para despejar su duda.

Luego siguieron hablando sobre el profesor Snape y Mari se quedó mirando un punto fijo mientras refinaba un plan, eso no le auguraba nada bueno. — ¡Acepta!

— ¡¿Que?! — Lyra miró a Mari como si hubiera enloquecido y tal parece que así era.

— Tengo un plan, escucha, te sigue gustando ¿Verdad? — Lyra asintió no muy convencida. — Pues entra a enseñar y con tu personalidad, ingenio, carisma y carácter te lo vas ganando, ¿A quien demonios le importa la diferencia de edad? Si no que le pregunten a Moccia con su Niki y Alex, y ya no puede argumentar que es mal visto ya que ambos serían profesores. ¡Duh! — Mari miró a Lyra como si fuera idiota. — Un " _Gracias Mari, eres brillante"_ no cae mal ¿Sabes?

Lyra se mordió el labio y maldijo a lo que fuera que la poseyó a hacer semejante locura como enviarle una carta al profesor mas temible de la historia de Hogwarts declarando que estaba enamorada de él, por eso huía del alcohol, si sobria había hecho semejante estupidez, la aterraba pensar lo que haría ebria. — Olvidas que me humillé al enviarle esa carta, seguro me ve y sale corriendo en dirección contraria. — Y no sería muy raro, quizá incluyera un _Avada_ o dos en medio de su huida.

Mari la vio exasperada, no podía creer que su amiga, una de las personas mas valientes que hubiera conocido estuviera aterrorizada, eso significaba que la _Isprinsessan_ * debía estar muy enamorada. — Cariño, no es por ser cruel, pero ni tu madre te reconocería ahora, no te pareces a tu viejo yo ni siendo cierto. Por cierto, tus lentillas son cojonudas, no se notan, ¿Donde las compras? ¡Me serviría un par! Y del tinte ¡Dos botes por favor!

Reconocía que no se parecía en lo absoluto a como era en el colegio, aprovechando su habilidad cambió su apariencia por una menos llamativa por seguridad. — No uso lentillas, ni tinte, soy metamorfomaga. — Ella siguió hablando como si no la hubiera oído. — Y preséntate como lo hiciste conmigo ¿Quien se creería que una Carina Sayre pelinegra, pálida y de ojos grises es una sexy Lyra Black morena y de ojos marrones son la misma persona? ¡Nadie! — Mari frunció el ceño. — Por cierto ¿Que es metaforcepsmorgana?

— ¡Es metamorfomaga! — No pudieron evitar reírse, siguieron hablando y Mari, usando su poder de convencimiento y alguno que otro favor y truco sucio para convencerla, lo logró.

Durante los próximos días fueron a comprar túnicas y cosas que pudiera necesitar, Mari la ayudó y se hizo pasar por maga en el callejón, todo iba bien hasta que una tarde, mientras iban con un montón de cosas en los brazos, chocaron con un señor rubio y un adolescente, los muy maleducados las miraron como si fueran retrasadas, el señor les preguntó sus nombres, se los dijeron y llamó a Lyra " _sangre sucia_ " y a Mari " _Muggle repugnante_ ".

Mari elevó la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos. — ¿Y quien diablos se cree usted? ¿El rey de Inglaterra? ¡Puede meterse su ignorancia por donde no le entra el sol! — Lyra la miró sorprendida y boquiabierta, su mejor amiga casi hermanita nunca insultaba a la gente.

Al caballero rubio no le hizo mucha gracia y las apuntó con la varita. — Soy Lucius Malfoy. — Le dijo con frialdad y se dispuso a lanzar un hechizo para enseñarles una lección.

— En su lugar no lo haría, señor, es de conocimiento común que el Wizengamot está buscando cualquier razón para encerrarlo y su pureza de sangre no podría permitirlo ¿Verdad? — Contestó Lyra con su acento mas flemático. El las fulminó con la mirada y el y el adolescente se fueron del lugar.

Mari enarcó una ceja y ella se encogió de hombros. — Aprendí del mejor, el profesor Snape lo deja en vergüenza, pobres Gryffindor la verdad. — Mari soltó una carcajada. — ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Llamarte _sangre sucia_? ¡Si tu sangre es casi mas pura que la suya! ¡Debería ir al optometra!

Se burlaron un poco sobre los _nazis sangre pura_ que pululaban por el mundo mágico, terminaron sus compras, ella empacó todo y se despidió en King's Cross de Mari luego de prometerle un informe detallado de sus progresos con la operación Vamos a conquistar a Severus, o VACAS para abreviar. Esperaba de todo corazón que el resultado fuera mejor que el nombre, abordó el expreso y regresó al castillo, cosa que nunca creyó volver a hacer.

Entró orgullosa y optimista en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, después de todo ¿Que podía salir mal?

* * *

*Para quienes no conozcan la expresión, significa desmelenarse o sacar el lado salvaje de alguien mojigato o santurrón.

*Isprinsessan: Princesa de hielo.

* * *

Ese fue el primer capitulo, espero les guste, el plan original son unos veinte capítulos quizás, pero como vieron en el "one-shot" de "Su mas ferviente admiradora" mi musa suele ser algo hiperactiva y cambia las cosas solo para molestarme.

Capitulo dedicado a TheCaronte y Lady Lyuva, gracias por sus comentarios, de veras.

A la primera, gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, para la próxima tendré en cuenta tu consejo, en mi caso a todos nos hicieron hacer un párrafo de despedida, fue hilarante. ¡La verdad no lo había pensado! Conozco por encima el anime, aunque no lo he seguido fielmente. Y ya somos dos, si me ofrecieran como compañero a Severus ¿Como negarse? ;)

A la segunda, espero que se resuelvan tus dudas, me encanto escribirla y desde el primer libro se pudo ver que había un trasfondo, amo a Sev y me pareció muy cruel que no pudo ser feliz, cometió un error y tuvo que pagarlo con creces por casi veinte años, además parte de mi odia a Lily, los verdaderos amigos pueden dejar un insulto de lado.

Ya para concluir, espero sus review. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap!


	2. ¡Renuncio!

¿Que no podía salir mal? ¡¿Que no podía salir mal?! Si las cosas seguían igual, ella terminaría tirándose desde la torre de Astronomía.

Llevaba dos meses en el colegio y ya le parecía un siglo, su entrada en el gran comedor fue bastante buena, fue presentada como Lyra Black, la nueva profesora de Estudios Muggles, tal parecía que seguían sin encontrar a un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y eso no le sorprendía, parecía ser considerado un puesto de deshonor reservado para malos profesores, realmente malos.

Según la opinión de un estudiante de ultimo año "Nos han enseñado DCLAO un traidor, un idiota, un mentiroso, un impostor, un sapo, un mortífago y un pervertido" por lo cual le sorprendía que siguieran vivos, de veras que si, en retrospectiva ella había tenido suerte, en su último año "el idiota" aka Quirell le dictó DCLAO, pero antes de eso los restantes seis profesores si bien no fueron espectaculares eran bastante decentes en comparación.

Luego de la selección, su introducción y la re-introducción de los viejos profesores, se acomodaron en sus lugares, la única silla vacía estaba a lado de Severus quien estaba sentado en la esquina, con una sonrisa ocupó su lugar y miró al profesor, en lo que ella llevaba fuera él había cambiado un poco, se veía mucho más pálido y ojeroso de lo que recordaba, también mas tenso y si se enfocaba bien podía ver una linea pálida en su cuello.

— ¿Planea quedarse observando toda la noche señorita Black? ¿O planea comer algo? Seguramente los elfos domésticos se sentirán decepcionados al ver que usted desprecia de manera tan flagrante su comida. — Mier...coles, había olvidado lo arisco que solía ser, bien, el primer paso de VACAS acababa de irse al caño, se suponía que tenía que causar una buena impresión, pero tal parecía que la única impresión que le quedaría era que la nueva profesora de estudios muggles era una completa idiota sin remedio.

— Lo lamento, pero no todos los días una puede ver alguien que inspira miedo en el estudiantado de forma tan notoria en un escenario tan inocuo. — Le sonrió ampliamente mientras daba buena cuenta de su plato, la comida era excelente, su primera impresión había sido pésima, así que era imposible arruinarla más.

¿Imposible arruinarla más?¡Que equivocada había estado! La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, gracias al cielo algo de dignidad había preservado, luego cada uno se fue a su habitación, se dispuso a leer un libro cuando vio los dulces y el caramelo liquido que había empacado con esmero para el profesor Dumbledore, estaba meditando si se los llevaba esa noche o esperaba al día siguiente cuando vio una lechuza que le traía una invitación del profesor para tomar el té y charlar un rato, vio la hora a la que había sido citada ¡Y le quedaban menos de cinco minutos para atravesar la mitad del castillo! Dio un vistazo rápido en la chimenea y no habían polvos flú, aparecerse con caramelos no le parecía una buena opción por lo que recurrió al plan C ¡Correr!

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo cargada de caramelos o más como un niño con un cargamento de caramelos huyendo de sus padres y el dentista, ya solo le faltaba bajar las escaleras y las estaba bajando como una exhalación cuando estas comenzaron a moverse y tropezó, para su sorpresa su cara no tocó el suelo sino una túnica... negra, que solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

Cerró los ojos, suspiró, los abrió y se incorporó, mier...coles esto era peor de lo que pensaba, no solo estaba sobre él de una forma que la haría entrar en Azkaban acosadora sexual y posiblemente violadora, sino que la caja se había abierto y el caramelo liquido se había desparramado sobre el suelo pero la mayoría cayó sobre el cabello de Severus junto con los dulces de limón que usaban el caramelo como pegamento para adherirse a cualquier superficie. Pero eso ciertamente no era lo peor, lo peor era que él la estaba mirando con una ceja arqueada como si tomara las medidas de su ataúd.

Comenzó a gritarle lo _idiota, cabeza de alcornoque, tontaina, patosa, tarada, necia, torpe, adoquín (_ y otros tantos adjetivos que se perdieron luego que de tanto griterio sus oidos comenzaran a silbar _) que era_ , el profesor Dumbledore fue a buscarla y se encontró con la escena, entre Minerva y él lograron calmar a Severus lo suficiente para que no le lanzara un _Cruciatus_ o un _Avada_ que ella podía jurar él iba a lanzarle, aunque tanto Dumbledore como Minerva negaron demasiado enfáticamente para su tranquilidad que él llegara a tal extremo.

A partir de ese día, él la evitaba como la peste a pesar de que se esforzó en disculparse y mucho, cada día, durante los últimos sesenta días había enviado al menos una disculpa diaria, generalmente con una botella de whisky de fuego, plumas, ingredientes para pociones, pergaminos o cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera aunque se había mantenido alejada de los dulces, en especial de los caramelos por razones obvias.

Cuando Mari se enteró se lo tomó con muchísimo humor, se rió hasta que le dolió el estómago y siguió riendo, al final tuvo que hablar con Dumbledore para que le diera permiso a Poppy para suministrarle una poción calmante. Cuando presentó a Mari con Dumbledore se hicieron grandes amigos al instante, hasta tal punto que ella lo llamaba _Al_ y el la llamaba _LemonPie_ , tenía la leve sospecha de que él conocía su plan ya que hacía varios "sutiles" intentos de acercarlos para que solucionaran sus problemas, que terminaban empeorando las cosas si cabía.

Como si no fuera lo bastante malo el grangearse el desprecio de Severus a tal nivel que los Gryffindor la miraban con compasión, su vida como profesora no iba mucho mejor, los que habían escogido estudios muggle pertenecían a dos grupos: los que querían una nota fácil o los que querían herramientas para despotricar a placer sobre la ineptitud de los muggles, así que no se requería ser un genio para saber que no era tratada con mucho respeto.

Los que se ensañaban con ella eran los Slytherin porque el "encantador adolescente" del callejón Diagon no era nada mas ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy que se negaba rotundamente a obedecer a una _insignificante sangre sucia_ , lo que era una forma de establecer veda abierta en su contra, con seguridad los gemelos Weasley debían estarle agradecidos, buena parte de sus ganancias eran obtenidas a costa suya.

Las demás casas participaban en ocasiones y en otras se limitaban a ignorar la situación ya que ella no tenía por costumbre andar quitando puntos por tres razones: no creía que por unos cuantos debían pagar todos, porque dejaría todas las casas en rojo y porque aunque tenía la sospecha de quienes eran los instigadores no tenía pruebas en su contra; al principio Severus y ella discutían día si y día también por la cuestión de medidas correctivas hasta que ella se cansó de insistir en que él debía tomar cartas en el asunto en lugar de socavar su autoridad levantándoles los castigos y encima echándole la bronca a ella por el atrevimiento.

Ese día era el peor día del año y le llegó una lechuza de Mari diciéndole que no podía pasarlo con ella por lo que suspiró y se dispuso a seguir con su día, estaba demasiado deprimida para enviar su disculpa matutina por lo que no lo hizo, fue al gran comedor y no probó bocado, no tenía ganas y solo el cielo sabría si le habían echado algo, siguió con su día que era igual que los anteriores pero como estaba muy sensible se le hizo insoportable, estaba concentrando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no largarse a llorar, pero cuando estaba en mitad de la clase con los Slytherin y los Gryffindor de último año cuando ya no lo soportó mas y canceló la clase ante el júbilo de todos.

Se dirigía a su dormitorio cuando fue abordada por Draco y compañía. — La querida profesora sangre sucia canceló la clase ¿No es eso triste? — Dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona acompañada por las risitas de su grupo. — Eso le hace muy feliz, ¿No? Debería aprovechar el tiempo haciendo algo productivo. — Contestó con las manos en puños. — Awww, la profesora va a llorar, debería contarnos porqué ¿Sabe? Podríamos ayudarla. — _Pero a hacer sangrar mas la herida_ pensó con encono.

Al ver esa sonrisa presumida, no pudo controlar mas su temperamento que se disparó y se acercó a Draco soltando chispas con los ojos. — ¿Quiere saber? ¡Bien! Pues hace diecinueve jodidos años esta asquerosa sangre sucia quedó huérfana ¿Feliz? En caso de que no haya tenido mi cuota diaria de desgracia cortesía suya, envíeme una carta, le prometo que la leeré y me va a doler igual. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo asuntos que atender. — No sabía si era su cara o que pero Draco palideció y retrocedió asustado.

El haberlo acorralado le propinó una oscura oleada de satisfacción, se dio vuelta para seguir con su camino, cuando vio a Severus acercándose a ellos bastante enojado, genial, lo que le faltaba. Antes de que él hablara, las lagrimas que había luchado por contener se deslizaban por sus mejillas y le dijo. — Puede usted dormir tranquilo esta noche profesor Snape, ¡Ganó!, la inaguantable, torpe, cerebro de alcornoque, inserte aquí todos los adjetivos con los que le plazca describirme, ya no va a estar para incordiarlo y ser la mascota de Hogwarts ¡Renuncio! Puede insertar todas sus quejas en mi currículo, seguro mis futuros jefes se lo agradecerán.

Elevó la barbilla tratando de mostrar algo de dignidad y caminó rumbo a su habitación para empacar sus cosas. Pero no supo quien, si Draco y compañía o ella estaban mas sorprendidos por lo que él dijo a continuación.

* * *

Estaba probando una botella de whisky de fuego que Lucius le había enviado antes de someterse a la tortura conocida como desayuno, le sorprendió que la señorita Black que insistía en que la llamara Lyra no enviara su nota habitual de disculpa, parte de si quería decirle que lo superara y lo evitara en la medida de lo posible, pero que ella se empecinaba en no hacer sin importar cuan cortante fuera con ella y su lado Slytherin quería ver cuanto duraría su obstinación, reconocía que dos meses era bastante tiempo, otra parte, demasiado pequeña para ser reconocida se entristecía porque ella ya no le escribiría en lo sucesivo pero se justificaba diciendo que era por los obsequios que ella le dejaba.

 _¡Deja de engañarte a ti mismo Severus!_ Escuchó a su conciencia reclamar, él había mentido, robado, matado, entre otras cosas, seguramente había cometido todos los pecados a perpetrar, pero nunca, jamás se engañaba a si mismo, así que reconoció que si, le estaba tomando aprecio, mínimo, pero al fin y al cabo aprecio.

Fue al comedor y no fue el único sorprendido al ver a Bl... Lyra pálida y taciturna mirando a su plato como si estuviera viendo algo a través del recipiente, no habló en todo el desayuno y no le dirigió ni una sola mirada a ninguno de los presentes, cosa muy rara, al ser la profesora más joven entre todos ellos solía ser muy vivaz y saludar a todos, él incluido, resplandeciendo de felicidad sin importar lo mucho que discutieran la noche anterior.

Se la cruzó un par de veces a lo largo del día y miraba a todos como si no existieran, eso era desconcertante. Estaba calificando unas generosamente llamadas pociones cuando alguien tocó tímidamente la puerta, con un chasquido la abrió y vio a Amelia Jones, una de las estudiantes de su casa entrar viéndose avergonzada.

— ¿Profesor Snape? — Tartamudeó Amelia.

— ¿No debería estar en clases señorita Jones? — La señorita Jones se sonrojó avergonzada.

— La profesora Black canceló la clase, no vengo por eso, es que la profesora se ve algo deprimida y tengo la impresión de que Draco lo aprovechará para hacerla mas miserable que de costumbre, ella es muy agradable conmigo y me ha ayudado mucho para entender ciertas cosas propias de magos. ― Amelia sabía que se estaba metiendo en algo espinoso pero la profesora le caía muy bien y sabia que Draco solo escucharía al profesor Snape, dudaba que él permitiera el abuso hacia ella con independencia de sus problemas entre ellos.

Severus enarcó una ceja, no pudo evitar que esa frase llamara su atención. — ¿Mas miserable que de costumbre?

Amelia resumió como mejor pudo el que Draco usara cada recurso a su favor, y eran demasiados, para molestar a la profesora Black porque no quería que una _sangre sucia_ como ella le enseñara. Severus usó su mejor capa de indiferencia para no mostrar su turbación, iba a tener que hablar seriamente con Lucius, Narcissa y Draco, con razón ella solía quitarle demasiados puntos a su casa hasta que paulatinamente fue dejando de hacerlo al ver que eso no surtía mucho efecto en los conteos, porque él compensaba la falta.

Mandó a Amelia a la sala común y caminó en dirección a los aposentos de Lyra, la vio ser insultada por Draco y compañía, iba a defenderla cuando ella le siseó a Draco, el cual palideció al darse cuenta que se había excedido, ella estaba tan enojada que no lo había visto hasta que casi choca con él, la miró boquiabierto ante su resolución y ante la mirada en sus ojos, una que él conocía demasiado íntimamente, esa que decía, _estoy sola, cansada de ser fuerte, solo quiero lamerme las heridas pero si lo hago me derrumbaré y todos se abalanzaran como hienas hambrientas sobre mi_. Tendría que hablar con ella también, así que con un suspiro empezó a intentar solucionar todo ese lío.

— Cien puntos menos para Slytherin por ofender a una profesora.

Trató de no sonreír al ver que Lyra tropezó con sus propios pies y casi se cayó de la impresión, él era un bastardo y defendía a su casa por sobre todas, pero también era aún mas exigente con ellos que con cualquiera, no le gustaba quitar puntos pero no le temblaría la mano para hacerlo de ser necesario y esta ocasión ciertamente lo ameritaba. Mandó a los pocos espectadores que quedaban a la sala común, tendría una seria charla con ellos y una severa serie de castigos también.

Antes de que Lyra pudiera coordinar sus piernas para irse, Severus la tomó del brazo y casi la llevó a rastras hacia su despacho en las mazmorras, ella se veía demasiado aturdida para oponerse, la sentó en un sofá, la abrigó con su capa, pidió a un elfo algo de té y lo diluyó con una poción calmante de su invención. Ella abrió la boca para protestar pero él haciendo un gesto la interrumpió.

— Va a tomarse ese té en este instante, olvídese de renunciar, suficiente me ha costado acostumbrarme a usted como para acostumbrarme a su futuro reemplazo. — Tomó un pergamino y garabateó una nota rápida y convocó un elfo para que se la llevara. —Le enviaré esto a Albus diciendo que debió tomarse el día libre por sentirse enferma y espero que vaya a relajarse y de preferencia duerma, seguro entre todos nos las arreglaremos con su clase, no puede ser peor que con DCLAO.

Lo último era verdad, cada semana un profesor diferente daba la clase, en un par de semanas sería su turno y también el de Lyra, compadecía a los alumnos, debían estar demasiado confundidos ya que cada uno trabajaba la clase como le viniera en gana. Sorprendida ella tomó el té y se lo bebió de un trago, luego fue a su habitación y ni bien se metió en su cama cayó rendida olvidando que tenía la capa puesta y relajándose con el olor a menta, chocolate amargo y pergamino, esa noche durmió mucho mejor que en mucho tiempo.

* * *

En otro extremo del castillo Mari y Albus chocaban palmas, cuando Mari le había mencionado VACAS él se había unido entusiasta a la iniciativa, a ese muchacho le hacía falta una persona que lo quisiera, que lo complementara y ciertamente que no se dejara doblegar por su carácter. Parte uno del plan, un rotundo éxito, turno de la parte dos. Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas.

* * *

Bien, eso fue todo, gracias a quienes están siguiendo el fic y para TheCaronte, por supuesto que iba a dejar un review, me encanta tu fic, ¡Lo siento por el final! Pero no creí que Severus estuviera listo para un relación en especial por estar cerca a una guerra y si los hubiera unido habría alterado mucho la trama. Jajaja, creo que muchas querríamos entrar en esa iniciativa, el es ¡Wow!. Snape naturalmente tenía que vivir y Dumbledore=Hogwarts, hay un par de personajes más que están vivos porque me dolió mucho que J.K. Rowling los matara. Espero que te guste.

Quejas, sugerencias, reclamos, tomatazos, lo que les gustó y lo que no, se agradecen los comentarios.


	3. El duelo

Al día siguiente Lyra se levantó de mucho mejor humor, no sabía si lo mejor era irse o quedarse por lo que decidió darse algo de tiempo y pensarlo para no arrepentirse luego, dejó todo lo acontecido el día anterior en su caja de "voy a meditarlo concienzudamente luego, hasta entonces olvidado" saludó a todos incluido el profesor Snape y se dispuso a sus labores habituales del día. Para su sorpresa Draco y compañía estaban muy callados, así que decidió tomárselo con calma y aprovechar.

La mayoría de estudiantes estaban realizando apuestas, aunque no sabía el porqué hasta que Dumbledore tuvo la amabilidad de recordarle que esa noche se realizaría el club de duelo invitándola a participar, oferta que por supuesto rechazó cortésmente, durante sus años de colegio había sido una duelista aceptable, pero ya habían pasado años de eso y con la segunda guerra mágica con seguridad todos ellos podrían e iban a ganarle.

Como en secundarias muggles eran muy comunes los festivales de canto y talento ¿Por qué no hacer un festival de música muggle en Hogwarts? Le comentó la idea a Albus y él estuvo de acuerdo, incluso decidió abrir la convocatoria para todos quienes quisieran sin que necesariamente pertenecieran a su clase, pudieran participar. Dio a conocer el festival a sus estudiantes y muchos de ellos se emocionaron, los que no, le dijeron que si acaso ella se atrevería a intentarlo, reto al que respondió diciendo que si ellos participaban ella lo haría también.

El día se le pasó volando y se sentó entretenida a observar a los duelistas, solo serían dos duelos por noche, el primer duelo se realizó entre Filius y Pomona y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, ella ganó. El siguiente voluntario fue Severus y estaban buscando otro profesor ya que nadie se ofrecía, sintió un codazo en las costillas y enarcó una ceja a la responsable, Amelia Jones, una de sus estudiantes que la miraba con una sonrisa "angelical".

— Debería participar profesora Black. — Susurró Amelia y Lyra la miró boquiabierta.

— ¡¿Yo?! — Casi chilló en una voz un poco más alta de lo que pretendía. Para su mortificación todo estaba silencioso y todos voltearon a mirarla, Albus sonrió y aplaudió.

— Parece que la señorita Black decidió ofrecerse voluntaria para practicar contigo Severus ¿No es maravilloso? ¡Acérquese señorita Black! — Lyra palideció al darse cuenta de ello, tragó saliva y trató de sacar a flote el lado Gryffindor del que carecía, caminó esforzándose en ocultar sus nervios e intentó rememorar donde dejó su varita hasta que recordó que la había transfigurado en uno de los palillos chinos que recogían su cabello, la transformó de nuevo haciendo que su cabello se soltara, pensó en recogerlo con solo uno, pero nunca llegó a dominar la técnica así que se dio por vencida. No se veía para nada adecuada para un duelo, estaba usando una capa color burdeo, con jeans, una camiseta y converse, ahora también debía agregar lo despeinada.

Se acercó parándose al frente de Severus quien se quitó la túnica y el blazer, quedando en camisa y pantalones, se veía muy bien y no era la única que lo pensaba, mas de la mitad de la población femenina se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos, unas con mas disimulo que otras, pero no podía culparlas, si bien no era tan musculoso como un fisicoculturista, se mantenía en muy buena forma, alcanzaban a marcarse los tonificados músculos y esa tableta de chocolate* debería ser considerada tesoro nacional.

Se sonrojó al verse descubierta por el aludido, quien solo se limito a sonreír socarronamente, ella levantó la barbilla tratando de mostrar algo de dignidad.

— Será un placer vencerla Black — Ella hizo un mohín y elevó la barbilla.

— ¿Como está tan seguro? — Enarcó una ceja y le recordó. — Y puede llamarme Lyra

— ¿Cree que va a ganar... Lyra? — Se mordió el labio cuando él pronunció su nombre, él tendría un buen futuro haciendo audiolibros y si era de cosas _no tan académicas_ un tanto mejor.

— ¿Quiere apostar? — Dijo tratando de mantener algo de dignidad para no delatarse. Para su sorpresa él asintió.

— Si yo gano... usted dejará de incordiarme y no invitará a los alumnos de mi casa a ridiculizarse públicamente en ese musical suyo. — Ella entrecerró los ojos al saberse ofendida y él sonrió con condescendencia.

— Bien, si yo gano usted participará en el "musical" aunque el término correcto es festival. — Él le tendió la mano y ella se la estrechó sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerla y no necesariamente por la frialdad de su piel.

— Es un trato.

Albus sonrió al ver ese intercambio, eso sería divertido, le gustó ver esa mirada en Severus, como si viera un acertijo que no podía resolver y a diferencia de los miembros de su casa, asumía los retos con la perseverancia de un Hufflepuff y era tan obcecado como un Gryffindor hasta lograrlo, se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de ambos.— Bien, como es la primera vez que la señorita Black participa, les recuerdo que pueden lanzar maleficios de todo tipo con independencia a los niveles de dificultad, menos los imperdonables por razones obvias, ¡Que empiece el duelo!

Se acercaron hasta que casi podían tocarse, luego se dieron la espalda mutuamente y caminaron cinco pasos cada uno, voltearon y levantaron las varitas, él hizo un gesto para que ella empezara. No sabía cual hechizo de la gran cantidad que conocía emplear, si usaba uno muy poderoso podría meterse en algún lío o hacerle daño y si empleaba uno simple, él se sentiría ofendido por considerarlo un pobre oponente, así que murmuró el primer hechizo de mediano nivel que se le ocurrió, no podía quedarse toda la noche pensando, era uno que aprendió en su viaje por Suramérica.

— _Devastier_ — Un montón de raíces comenzaron a enroscarse a alrededor de él inmovilizándolo, antes de que lo contuviera completamente él ondeó la varita murmurando el contrahechizo.— _Ramos Mort_ — Las raíces comenzaron a desintegrarse hasta volverse cenizas. Ahora era el turno de Severus, quien decidió emplear el fuego como antes ella empleó las plantas.

— _Sanatas_ — Una oleada de fuego comenzó rodearla rápidamente por lo que gritó. — _Protego Totalum_ — Un escudo la envolvió hasta que la llamarada desapareció. Seguían empatados por lo que era el turno de Lyra, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron al darse cuenta que incluso los estudiantes que estaban aburridos al principio los observaban con mucha atención pendientes de sus movimientos, incluso algunos tomaban notas. Ella le apuntó, _quid pro quo_ era un buen lema y dijo.

— _Fiendfyre_ — Una serpiente de fuego demoníaco se le lanzó encima a Severus, antes de que la llamarada lo alcanzara y lo convirtiera en cenizas, murmuró el contrahechizo. — _Fiendlocked_. — A un par de centímetros de él la serpiente se desvaneció, una vez lo hizo Severus decidió dejarse de tanto juego decidiendo que lo más simple y contundente era lo mejor.

— _Expulso._ — La luz azul la empujó hacia la pared, perdiendo la varita usó un hechizo sin varita que había aprendido en Rusia. — _Abaliev_ — Una especie de crisálida la envolvió evitando que se hiciera papilla contra el muro. Cayó al piso de rodillas y fulminó a Severus con la mirada quien le sonrió con condescendencia, prácticamente la tenía en jaque, como decían los muggles, estaba sin varita y si la convocaba él podría atacarla ganando, se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en algo que pudiera ayudarla, tuvo una epifanía y se enfocó en el hechizo.

Al ver que nada pasaba y que era su turno Severus le apuntó. — Desmaius. — El rayo de luz roja se dirigió a Lyra y se desvaneció antes de alcanzarla.

Todos los presentes la miraron impactados, Dumbledore aplaudió y se rió a carcajadas. — Parece que tenemos una ganadora, ayúdala a levantarse Severus. — El aludido caminó hasta donde Lyra se encontraba con una cara de póquer pero fulminándola con la mirada. Ella sonrió inocentemente y se encogió de hombros. — Lo espero en el festival profesor, no olvide que es en Navidad.

Luego de eso Dumbledore mandó a todos a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero pidió que Lyra se quedara un momento, una vez la sala fue desalojada él se acercó a ella. — Tengo curiosidad sobre el hechizo que empleaste Lyra.

Ella frunció el ceño preocupada, la legislación inglesa no lo prohibía, o eso suponía, aunque tal vez al ser un ambiente educativo no debía ser empleado. — ¿Hay algún problema con el?

Dumbledore rió y negó con la cabeza. — En lo más mínimo querida, solo que creí que no era más que una leyenda, quisiera que me dijeras lo que supieras sobre el.

Ella suspiró aliviada. — Recuerda cuando estaba en quinto año ¿Verdad?

— Recuerdo que usted y el señor Weasley eran algo revoltosos, él se metía en muchos líos y usted apelaba a media biblioteca para que saliera bien librado, lográndolo en la mayoría de los casos. — Dijo él recordando a ese par, todos le habían vaticinado un brillante futuro como abogada.

—Si, durante ese año hicimos un intercambio a Durmstrang, durante una excursión a una reserva de dragones se me permitió entrevistarme con uno de sus mejores coleccionistas. — Él frunció el ceño al no comprender como una cosa se relacionaba con la otra, ella sonrió aclarando. — Un coleccionista es el termino con el que se conocen a los magos que resguardan artefactos mágicos cuyo valor es incalculable y que son mas antiguos que el mismo Merlín, todos ellos cortesía de los dragones y sus ansias de acumular tesoros.

Se mordió el labio algo incómoda respecto a lo que diría a continuación. — Me temo que hice un juramento inquebrantable de no revelar la naturaleza del mismo. — Se había visto obligada a hacerlo, las reservas solían ser muy celosas respecto al compartir información. — Lo único que puedo decir es que inhabilita el hechizo que tu oponente realizará a continuación, se debe ser muy cuidadoso al momento de emplearlo ya que drena enormemente y solo puede ser usado una vez cada cierto tiempo, con un par de días entre uno y otro debería bastar para reponerse, no es un hechizo para tomar a la ligera.

En ese momento ella estaba agotada, al día siguiente con seguridad debería pedirle a Severus una poción revitalizante, por la forma en la que él la miró antes de retirarse, esa sería una conversación muy interesante y probablemente incluiría unos cuantos gritos. Dumbledore le agradeció y le permitió retirarse, estaba meditando sobre la escasa información que Lyra le había suministrado, tal parecía que incluso lo que él tachó de leyenda, no lo era, comenzó a barajar varios planes para atar algunos clavos sueltos.

La entrada de una lechuza interrumpió sus pensamientos, le dio una galleta y tomó el sobre con el pequeño paquete adjunto.

 _¿Sabes lo difícil que es convencer a los de la lechucería? No, no lo sabes ¡Fue casi imposible! Tuve que tomar a un pobre incauto y hacerlo pasar por mi novio, aunque la pobre incauta terminé siendo yo, no preguntes. Alguien debería fundar una lechucería para humanos comunes y silvestres relacionados con nada comunes y silvestres, se haría millonario._

 _En fin, ahí está lo-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y no te alarmes, no es Voldie, úsalo sabiamente y repórtame las novedades, incluso acepto las fotos gif._

 _Con amor y ganas de librar al mundo de un irritante mocoso_ _"sangre pura"_

 _Marigold Smit_ _h._

Sonrió y abrió la caja contemplando su contenido, definitivamente el día siguiente sería muy divertido, eso de conspirar era emocionante aún si no incluía derrocar a un tirano como Tom, tal vez el sombrero si debió sortearlo en Slytherin.

* * *

*Tableta de chocolate: abdominales.

* * *

Bien, aquí va el tercer capitulo, espero que la historia les vaya gustando, quejas, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, los review se aprecian. Capítulo dedicado a TheCaronte y Aigo Snape, gracias por sus comentarios. Quien quiera proponer la canción que Sev tendrá que cantar puede comentarlo o enviar un MP, siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias.

TheCaronte: Gracias, eres muy amable, me alegra muchísimo que te guste, trato de apegarme a su personalidad tanto como puedo y es bueno oír que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, muy pronto veremos el plan en acción.

Aigo Snape: Gracias, me alegra oír eso y me temo que las cosas empeoraran un poco más antes de mejorar.


	4. El regalo

Lyra se levantó agotada, pese a que durmió como un lirón el condenado hechizo la dejó drenada, realmente debería pedirle a Severus una poción revitalizante pero le daba miedo que incluyera algún componente con efectos secundarios y de preferencia no agradables. Vio el reloj y notó que iba tardísimo para el desayuno, iba caminando apurada y casi pasó por alto un pequeño paquete envuelto que se encontraba en su escritorio, lo tomó, lo abrió y encontró una hermosa pulsera labrada en plata, con su varita buscó hechizos de broma o maldiciones y al no encontrar alguno se la puso mientras corría en dirección al comedor.

Por otro lado Severus estaba reflexionando lo que pasó en el duelo de la noche anterior degustando su bebida matutina cortesía de Lucius, no podía dejar de reproducir una y otra vez ese duelo en su mente ¿Qué tipo de hechizo empleó? Ninguno del que tuviera conocimiento, eso era seguro, a las únicas conclusiones a la que llegó eran que: primero, era un hechizo que se podía emplear sin varita y segundo: que era muy poderoso, cuando acabó el duelo Lyra se veía muy pálida y agotada. Se dio cuenta que se enfrascó tanto en sus pensamientos que iba justo de tiempo para el desayuno por lo que apuró de un trago lo que quedaba de su bebida y poniéndose su túnica se dispuso a salir, vio de refilón el brazalete que se encontraba en su escritorio, cuando llegó luego del duelo lo había encontrado y viendo que era un regalo inocuo decidió usarlo, supuso que sería una ofrenda de paz de Lyra aunque le sorprendió no encontrar una nota.

Todos se encontraban en el comedor, fue un desayuno tranquilo, el cáliz que Dumbledore decidió emplear para guardar las inscripciones de quienes quisieran participar en el festival se iba llenando cada vez mas para alegría de Lyra, incluso la profesora Vector decidió participar. La alegría de Lyra era directamente proporcional a su cansancio, tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad en no caer dormida sobre las gachas que ya estaban frías.

Al notar su cansancio Dumbledore le pidió a Severus que le diera a Lyra una poción para ayudarla, quien dijo que ella podría pasarse por su despacho en cuanto el desayuno acabara, Lyra sonrió y le agradeció para luego dar buena cuenta del café, de seguir así en un rato tendría el pulso perfecto para tocar la pandereta. Una vez acabó el desayuno cada uno se fue a su despacho para preparar las cosas necesarias para sus clases. Luego fue al despacho de Severus y tocó la puerta.

— Buenos días profesor Snape. — Dijo tratando de ahogar un bostezo.

— Profesora Black. — Respondió él y ella asintió.

Severus enarcó una ceja con una mezcla de diversión y sorpresa. — Ahora si podré morir tranquilamente, oficialmente lo he visto todo, Lyra Black, cuyo apodo debería ser "llameme Lyra" no me ha pedido que la llame por su nombre de pila.

Ella se rió por lo bajo y se encogió de hombros. — Si me da la poción, le puedo asegurar que lo haré y para fomentar su tranquilidad lo haré con intereses. — El muy incauto no sabía en la que se iba a meter al provocarla de esa manera.

Severus sonrió y le tendió la poción, el contacto piel a piel les generó a ambos un cosquilleo bastante placentero, ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada mientras que él se aclaró la garganta algo incomodo, se apartaron como si el otro quemara, a Severus le pareció escuchar un chasquido pero le restó importancia. Ella le agradeció profusamente y bebió de un trago la poción tratando de no hacer muecas por el sabor, pero se relajó al sentir que su efecto se estaba notando.

— Ahora si profesor, puede llamarme Lyra. — Severus sonrió divertido de forma casi imperceptible.

— ¡No debí darle la poción Black! Le sugeriría que dejara de dar a conocer su apodo y se apresurara, las clases no tardaran en empezar.

Ella negó con la cabeza y viendo su reloj se dio cuenta de que el estaba en lo correcto.— Lo siento, ya me voy, nos veremos en un rato profesor y puede llamarme Lyra. Por cierto, ¡Gracias por la poción!

Se despidió con la mano y echó a correr hasta que se estrelló contra un muro, retrocedió un par de pasos y no vio nada, ni siquiera un fantasma que le impidiera seguir caminando, esta vez con mas precaución se acercó y tanteando con los dedos palpó un muro invisible, usó cuanto hechizo se le pasó por la cabeza sin resultado, tal parecía que debería pedirle ayuda a Severus y él se burlaría a su costa, _si esa tonta broma era cortesía del mocoso de Malfoy iban a rodar cabezas_ , se dijo a si misma mientras de dirigió rauda al despacho del profesor de pociones.

— Honestamente Black, cuando usted dijo que nos veríamos en un rato supuse que sería a la hora del almuerzo, no sabía que estaba tan impaciente por mi compañia. — Dijo él apenas levantando la mirada de los pergaminos que estaba calificando. Ella le pidió que la llamara Lyra, luego le contó lo que paso y él la miró como si estuviera chalada, al fin de tanto insistir él se levantó, salió de su despacho con ella pisándole los talones, garabateó una formula en la pizarra para que los alumnos de su primera clase empezaran a masacrar esos ingredientes y salió del salon, fue a donde ella le indicaba sin encontrar nada.

— Tal parece Black que la poción revitalizadora y el café reaccionan mal, ¿Quién lo diría? Cada día se aprende algo nuevo. — Ella lo fulminó con la mirada con ganas de golpearlo, si, estaba cansada pero no era idiota. Él retrocedió con una mirada socarrona hasta que chocó contra el muro, hizo una nota mental de mejorar sus habilidades de localización porque podía apostar que el muro estaba unos dos o tres metros mas cerca de lo que recordaba, dio media vuelta y se encontró con que no había nada.

Tanteó el muro y efectivamente este era invisible, Lyra lo miró con superioridad y la muy insolente se acercó y le sacó la lengua. Cuando fue a palpar otra vez el muro ya no estaba En nombre de Merlín, ¿Que era eso? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía por lo que cancelaron sus clases y llamaron a Albus al despacho de Severus en las mazmorras.

Él los escuchó atentamente y luego con una sonrisa les explicó sus conclusiones. — No son imaginaciones suyas me temo. — Ambos suspiraron con alivio. — Son los brazaletes, son un tipo de esposas mágicas, solo pueden alejarse un par de metros el uno del otro. — Ambos trataron de quitarse los brazaletes infructuosamente. — No lo intenten, son imposibles de quitar o al menos eso es lo que dice el departamento de aurores.

Ambos empalidecieron ¿Que nargles era eso? Luego ¿Como habían llegado a esa situacion? — Eso no tiene mucho sentido, yo me puse la mia antes del desayuno ¿No habría terminado pegada a Black inmediatamente? — Albus soltó una carcajada. — Me temo que no, solo se activa si las dos partes se tocan. — Ambos recordaron que se tocaron cuando Severus le pasó la poción a Lyra y maldijeron ese insignificante momento. — ¿Entonces que? ¿Tengo que estar pegado a Black hasta que las ranas críen pelo?

Albus negó con la cabeza. — Solo hasta que encuentren la llave. — Lyra frunció el ceño. — ¿Sabe cuantas llaves hay solo en Howgarts director? ¡Moriremos antes de encontrarla! — Albus sonrió. — No me refería literalmente querida, cada par de esposas está programado para abrirse en algún lugar determinado, o por algún gesto o una frase. — Ambos maldijeron, eso era todavía peor.

Dijeron cuanto hechizo y palabra se les ocurrió, también hicieron varias cosas que entrarían en la categoría de bizarras ante la mirada divertida de Albus, Severus tenía la impresión de que Albus los usaría como fuente de entretenimiento en su pensadero por una buena temporada. Cuando al fin se dieron por vencidos, decidieron continuar con normalidad sus clases, a causa de que algunas de las clases de pociones y estudios muggles se superponían, las rotarían, Slughorn cubriría a Severus y Mari la cubriría a ella cuando no pudieran ir.

Cuando acabaron de decidir ello, solo quedaba la última clase y como era el turno de Severus, irían a pociones. Los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin entraron y si bien estaban turbados por la acompañante de Severus sabiamente se abstuvieron de hacer comentarios, la noticia de la drástica reducción de puntos de Slytherin se había diseminado y todos estaban preocupados por sus futuros, si le había descontado tantos puntos a los de su propia casa ¿Cuantos les quitaría a las demás?

Lyra se sentó en la silla de Severus mientras veía a los pobres y aterrorizados alumnos, quiso reirse sus miserables caras, lo habría hecho si ella no hubiera estado en esa misma situación cuando estudiaba, si, había sido una de sus mejores alumnas, academicamente hablando, porque si hubiera dependido de sus criticas... bueno, en comparación el señor Longbottom era un genio en pociones.

Hablando del diablo ¿No era ese el señor Longbottom? Recordó que Dumbledore les había mencionado que varios de los alumnos que se graduaron durante la guerra estaban tomando algunos cursos para reforzar sus conocimientos ya que algunos profesores no habían sido los mas ídoneos para la situacion. — Es un buen momento para realizar una evaluación para ver lo poco que se ha filtrado a sus cerebros, la evaluación será practica e individual, hagan una fila. — Dijo Severus, en ese momento todos palidecieron y el señor Longbottom parecía al borde del desmayo.

Al fin su compasión le pudo mas y dijo. — Hagan dos filas, le ayudaré profesor Snape. — Severus la miró enarcando una ceja, ella le sonrió inocentemente y se encogió de hombros. — Si lo hace usted solo tardará una eternidad y tengo que ir a Hogsmeade antes de que anochezca. — Severus frunció los labios y asintió, su fila era casi mas larga que la de Severus.

— Señor Longbottom, usted primero por favor. — Dijo ella y Neville se adelantó. — ¿Quieres un consejo? Tómalo con calma — Se inclinó hacia el y le susurró. —Un pajarito me contó que tu boggart es el profesor Snape, ¿Me equivoco? — El sonrojo de Neville lo corroboró. — Entonces imagina que es un boggart el que esta aquí en lugar de tu profesor. — Neville asintió y le hizo caso, a lo largo de la prueba tuvo que contenerse para no darle un Riddikulo al profesor, oficialmente ese día tendría una mención especial en "Hogwarts, una historia", por primera vez en mil años, Neville Longbottom tuvo un supera las expectativas en pociones.

Luego de realizar todas las pruebas que le correspondían Lyra llegó a una simple conclusión: si así eran todas sus evaluaciones, comprendía que Severus tuviese una cara de maníaco asesino serial, como no podía asesinar a sus estudiantes debía limitarse a humillarlos y dejar las arcas de sus casas en números negativos, tuvo un nuevo nivel de apreciación por su paciencia, sin lugar a dudas todos y cada uno de los alumnos que habían pasado por manos de Severus la odiarían, pero debían beatificarlo, ni siquiera los alumnos de su clase eran tan malos y eso era decir mucho.

Fueron al despacho y él comenzó a revisar pergaminos, por otro lado ella se sentó en una pose elegante para no romper nada por accidente, no le apetecía pasar su estancia forzada junto a Severus con él perforando sus tímpanos a punta regaños, el aburrimiento y el silencio le ganaron y dijo abruptamente. — Quiero ir a Hogsmeade.

Ni siquiera levantó la mirada al responder. — Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Ella soltó una carcajada, como los buenos modales no parecían surtir gran efecto en el decidió ir por el enfoque sarcastico. —¿En serio? ¿Como qué? ¿Hacer a los Hufflepuff llorar? ¿A los Gryffindor temblar? ¿Sacar las conductas automutilativas de los Ravenclaw? Lleva haciendo eso impunemente por mas de una decada, haga algo diferente para variar.

Él soltó una carcajada y la miró socarron enarcando una ceja. — ¿Como ir a Hogsmeade siguiendo su tonto capricho, Black? — Ella sonrió inocentemente y aplaudió. — ¡Que brillante idea la que usted propone profesor! ¡Salimos en media hora! Y puede llamarme Lyra. — Se levantó y fue al lavabo que se encontraba adjunto a la habitación de Severus sin darle un solo vistazo, tenía toda la noche para eso despues de todo, dejó esos pensamientos en la lista de "pensar luego" la cual estaba engrosandose en forma considerable en los últimos días. Se dio un baño y se arregló, el baño de Severus era algo diferente al suyo, era espartano pero si se fijaba bien todas y cada una de sus cosas eran lujosas, era elegante mas no ostentoso.

Al cabo de media hora salió y vio a Severus tomar una copa mientras esperaba, él la apuró de un trago y se acercó susurrando. — Por cierto Black, no es lo bastante Slytherin para usar la tactica de "hagamos parecer que fue idea del hombre", sea mas sutil. — Ella lo miró boquiabierta y se quedó casi paralizada. — ¿Que? ¿Va a quedarse ahí esperando a la primera nevada del año? — Ante su sonrisa burlona frunció el ceño y algo enfurruñada lo siguió rumbo a Hogsmeade.

* * *

Bien, aquí está el capítulo, lamento la tardanza, de veras, pero los parciales me tuvieron muy ocupada. Capítulo dedicado a Lady Lyuva y a TheCaronte, gracias a la última por su review: _Pondré la canción el lista. Jajaja ¿En serio? ¿Quien lo diría? ¡No lo sabía! Cada dia se aprende algo nuevo. Respecto al duelo, en un par de caps lo explicaré, lo prometo, respecto al hechizo eso tomará un poco más de tiempo. La verdad yo también espero llegar al musical será divertidisimo (En mi defensa la voz de Alan Rickman da para mucho, le habría ido de maravilla si hubiera hecho audiolibros, creo que tengo un fetiche con ella). Awww, ¡Gracias! Espero te guste el cap, ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!_


End file.
